


Strawberries and chocolate

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ice Cream, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, chocolate and strawberry are aphrodisiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: “Really? Strawberry and chocolate Sammy? You know… they are aphrodisiacs. Trying to get into my pants?” asked Gabriel jokingly with his usual flirting tone.“Yesss”





	Strawberries and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Kinktober 2017 Day 1 prompts were Spanking | Sleepy Sex | Aphrodisiacs. This fills the third choice for toda, aphrodisiacs! I know it's not how it was meant as a kink actually but it is what it is. 
> 
> This also happens to be perfect to participate in the Fanwriter.it event Reverse week  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Reverse Week” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole/Word count: 1251  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 18. Promessa/Promise

At first, he really wasn’t trying to flirt, he had accepted that Sam had no attraction to him, how could he after everything he had done to him? They were just eating an ice cream together, it was supposed to be all. An ice cream between friends, they could at least be that, just friends. Apparently he was wrong, really wrong.

It was the third time they had gone out to eat an ice cream together in what could be counted as dates. They even went to the cinema once. Thinking about it… they had always been dates. He just hadn’t realized then.

It all begun with Sam asking him out.

“Hey Gabe, wanna grab an ice cream?” Sam had asked like they were two normal people and not a hunter and an archangel. It was difficult to understand he was asking him out on a date, they were friends, friends did this stuff together all the time and Sam, was straight, he had no chance. He accepted anyway, because “Dude! Ice cream!”

But three times in a week was weird. And one of those times was followed by a movie together and Sam had gotten pretty close in the dark. That should have tipped him off.

He had changed ice cream flavor every time they had gone out together, he loved to change. That time, Sam chose for him though. The waiter came to their table to get their order and Sam spoke up for both of them.

“Two strawberry and chocolate ice creams with whipped cream please and chocolate syrup on top”

“Really? Strawberry and chocolate Sammy? You know… they are aphrodisiacs. Trying to get into my pants?” asked Gabriel jokingly with his usual flirting tone.

“Yesss”

Sam had looked at him with such an hungry look right then, he had to gulp. The answer caught him so off guard it was kinda funny to look at from outside. He had such a startled expression on his face.

Seeing he was not answering, Sam tried to backpedal but it was too late. “Uh if… if it’s a problem… uh… I thought… This IS the third date after all and…”

It was only then that Gabriel got it and a smirk appeared on his face. Just when he was going to answer though, the ice creams arrived and only then everything he did became really suggestive. He took a spoonful of ice cream and made a show of putting it in his mouth, sucking on it like he was fellating the spoon and moaned in pleasure around the sweet delicacy.

After he removed the spoon from his mouth, he licked his lips suggestively, looking Sam in the eyes. Sam was speechless, Gabriel had never done that in any of the other dates. He gulped and tried to eat some of his own ice cream while looking at the angel in front of him fellate his spoon with every spoonful of ice cream. Every moan from the angel lips was doing more to arouse him than the ice cream he was absentmindedly eating could ever do.

Only after eating the last of the ice cream did Gabriel speak though. “I had no idea this were dates kiddo” he started, licking his lips “they would all have ended a bit differently if I had known… Now I do know though” he winked “So this is going to end exactly as I want, as we both want”

Sam gulped and got up from the chair putting some cash on the table. He grabbed Gabriel’s hand and pulled him after him out the door and into a back alley. Then he pushed him up the wall and caged him in with his gigantor body.

“Are you sure YOU are the one who is going to be leading where this goes?” he whispered mere inches from Gabriel’s face, their lips almost touching. Gabriel whimpered at the forceful approach, he knew he could easily overpower Sam, but it was hot to see and feel him take charge.

He let the boy cover the space between them and kiss him, tongue already sneaking into his mouth to claim it as his own. Gabriel was already done for. He threw his arms around the man’s neck and held on like his life depended on the kiss.

With a flutter of feathers they found themselves at the bunker, in Sam’s room, on his bed. With a snap of his fingers, their clothes were off and they found themselves kissing in the nude, their erections suddenly touching between them, making them moan with pleasure.

Sam separated from the kiss, startled by everything happening so fast, he looked down at the archangel spread eagled on the bed under him and licked his lips.

“Next time…” he said admiring the beautiful sight under him “I’m going to cover your body in chocolate syrup and whipped cream and I’m gonna use strawberries to eat some of it and my tongue to lick the rest off your skin until you are begging me to just fuck you already and make you come… but for now… for now this will do” he finished the sentence by grabbing both their leaking members with his big hand and began stroking them together.

They were both moaning messes in seconds, panting into each other mouths, sharing sloppy kisses and moving their hips in tandem, imagining the next time.

“Sam…” whined the angel trying to get more friction.

“Yes? What do you want Gabe?”

Gabriel was almost incoherent with pleasure already. Sam was everything he had ever dreamed of and better, he was already so close… “Harder Sam… please… need to come” he whimpered.

Sam moved his hand faster over their cocks until he was close to coming too. He leaned down then and whispered roughly in his ear. “Come Gabriel, come for me” he squeezed their cocks harder one last time before they were both losing it, coming almost together on Gabriel’s belly.

Afterwards, they just laid there, panting, recovering their breaths. Sam was the one to break the silence.

“Did you really not realize I was asking you on dates?” he asked laughing.

“We just have mind blowing sex and he asks that” laughingly answered Gabriel looking at the hunter with mirth in his eyes.

“Well… I thought I was pretty clear. We went to the cinema and got ice cream…”

“That would have been clear if we were teenagers kiddo!”

Sam blushed a bit and looked away. “Well… haven’t really got experience with dating… I looked up tips online and it said to take the person you like to do something they like. You love sweets and movies so…”

Gabriel smiled, touched by the thought. “I loved our dates Samshine”

“Really?” asked hopefully the hunter.

“Really Sam… and I do hope you meant what you said about next time because I’m looking forward to  it” winked the angel before holding out his arms for Sam to cuddle up to him. The hunter hesitated though, looking at his come coated abdomen. Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped the mess away. Sam smiled and cuddled with him.

“I absolutely meant that. And the time after that, I want you to hold me down and fuck me” Gabriel groaned at that.

“Is that a promise?”

“Absolutely”

“How long till you can go again kiddo?”

Sam laughed at that, it was going to be a really fun night. And it wouldn’t end there if he had any say in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love <3 I'm italian so please let me know if there are mistakes in here!


End file.
